Something Lost and Something Found
by lildino
Summary: The fae are rarely kind yet she was kind. One can only be so compassionate before the world rips it from you, loyalty is lost and gained. But her loyalty is eternal. The inquisition needs her yet without her trust, she may fall prey to the wolves.
1. Prologue:Doe Meet Hallas

Prologue

Doe Meet Hallas

She hadn't wander too far from her home when she felt the disturbance in her territory. A foreign magic that had invaded her space. How odd none would be so bold to try to challenge her or at least like this. With annoyed sigh she sought out the one who trying to take what was her's.

For if she didn't the others would think her weak and she couldn't have that. Not after all that she went though to make sure they understood she would not be trifled with. Her kindness would not be taken advantage of. Those that lived in her territory need knew this will.

Doe brown eyes widen in surprise at the strange portal. It did not feel like wild magic or any magic that she had been exposed to her in her life. Her Aunt Mal had made sure that she was exposed to them ALL. Even the kinda she would rather not think about. Better to know how destroy something if you knew what to look for and how to create it.

Licking her lips, she gentle let her magic investigate the strange portal. Her green and brown magic gentle went over the ground like fog gentle rolling on earth soon it cover the plant and into the tree where it jump onto the portal and curled around it. Gentle cover the portal. Trying to figure out where the green portal had come from. But all she found was that the portal was in light sleep. She would have to cautious not to wake it up.

Slowly she walk closer to the portal, with each step she made sure she could hand was on a plant so she could grab it if the portal woke up. Both her eyes and magic watch the portal to make sure it would not wake up. But it remained thankfully sleep.

As she walk closer to portal she never notice the sleepy fae flying closer to portal until it was too late. The portal had awaken before she could warn the tiny fae who luckily clinged to tree bunch in order not to be suck into the portal. The little fae cried for help as it fearfully cling to tree branch. And she would answer that call.

"SWEETY!" She cried out as she cling to bush that was holding on to her as will. The little fae turn his head to look for the voice. Both reached out for the other but neither could quite reach the other. Without having to think about it she let the bush go. Got as closer to reach the little fae. At last she had the little fae she held him close to her chest as she looked start to walk away from the portal that was trying with all it might to suck the pair in. "SHIT!" She was slipping, soon the portal had sucked them despite her best effort to hold on the bush.

The portal spat her out above a BATTLEFIELD! Instead of descending to the ground in all of the grace of a blossom like her Aunt Mal taught her to she land on the ground crouching. That can't be good for my knees. She thought to herself. Will at least she land with both hand bracing the ground instead of one hand holding her weight and other stretch out. That would be worse and there will be an Aunt Mal lecture she could just feel it.

She screamed in rage and pain as the dragger sliced through her right shoulder. She reach with magic sent out a call and roots beneath answered the call. The roots rose up wrapped around the one who dare to strike her like hand raising from the depth of hell. He scream his thoat raw as root dragged in the earth.

She came out of her rage as the last of his hand disappeared into the earth. In which she also notice the battle had end. All the was left were fae….. no wait they look more fragile than the fae she knew.

She waved hi to wide eye not fae? "Hello, I'm Elwood"


	2. Chapter 1: Haven Not Heaven

Chapter 1

Haven Not Heaven

"Adahleni," Elwood whisper scandalous to the pregnant elf. "This place smells." She said as she wrinkled her noise in disgusted as she caught whiff of Haven as they got closer to. "Da'lath'in" Adahleni giggle at her. "Your full of surprise." Elwood pouted at her. Which caused her to laugh.

"Da'len" Elwood turn to her head to look at the elder of the group. "It's best not comment on things like that the closer we get to the town.' He chuckled as he patted her arm. "I know that Harajatish" She huffed in annoyance. "But it smells so bad that i had to comment on it.' Harajatish patted her arm sympathetically. "I know da'len i know."

She hand of Harajatish off to the Dasahngaris so she could help Adahleni as the road turn more difficult for her heavily pregnant woman. It was also too chilly but she couldn't do much for her about that. Beside what she and Keeper Arlise'el did which was make them wear boots and more coats. To which she drew on a warmth rune. Which she drew on them every morning before the left for the town at first light. It was least she could to for all that they did for her.

"Hey Taralin you remember what we talk about earlier." Elwood rolled her eyes but she understood Dalinev fear. " I do Dalinev." She said to reassure the she-elf. "I have not forgotten what you taught me." Days of learning about Thedas was drilled into her head the moments it was just their little group. The others fear greatly for her if someone found out about her. And she understood why. "I'm gratefully you did such a did for me." As debt she must repay back in some way and she will somehow. Material things won't do. There like her family but different more human. Still she must stay till she figure it out what she what she could repay them with.

The road to Haven was empty but she figured that was cause the sun was settled and night had rose. But she could see fine that night so she saw no problem with them hurrying to Haven. Beside they were so close she didn't see why they should wait longer. She wasn't sure why they worry for her walking in the night. Or why that would startle them. People are weird.

It was quiet as the group walked along the rocky trail. They could see the village lights and hear the noise of the village as they got close to the village. Elwood didn't understand while each of the group grew tense as they got closer. She didn't know.

She could see the walls of some of the house over the wall. And the church…. No the Chantry. Not very impressive compare to the churches back home but it was only pit stop church so that might be why. Not to mention the smell. Ugh why did smell so bad here. UGHHHHHHH it going to take forever to get used to this.

"Halt!" commanding voice rang out as the group immediately came to screeching halt. "State your name and busy here."

Arlise'el spoke up. "We are refugees" He gesture weary to the tired group. "Seeking safety with in Haven's walls." The scout nodded and let them pass. "Check in with the Reeve for your job and tell the soldier keeping track of refugees how many there are in your group." Arlise'el nodded and guide the group away from the soldier. " Many Andraste be with you."

They did as he said. Or more like Arlise'el did will the group was herded by the other elves to rest with them. It was a little camp outside of haven wall which she odded. Did they have that many refugees that they had to put people outside of the walls.

Arlise'el had a hard time finding the soldier who seem annoyed with his job. Or that fact it was another group of elves refugees. He wasn't sure. For now he keep his mouth shut and his head down and just take the tent and other supplies give to them without complaining. As much as he hated to reported to the Revee that she was mages he did. Better for them to know now then find out by accident. Hopefully the others were resting. They need it and he worried that pushed too hard. But after the encounter with the bandit he was not going to risk it even if Elwood was with them. He tsked as he thought of gentle female. She was far too kind. Did she not know why. Or was just that naive. Whatever it was it had his Dad Friend instinct rise to the surface with revenges. As if it help that Adahleni was pregnant.

He let of sigh of relief to see his little group resting with the rest of elves refugees. It was safer. And it look like they adopt Elwood along with rest of his group into the elves refugees. That was good he worry about that. She was odd and he worried that they wouldn't cause of the oddness.

Elwood look up it him as if she knew he was thinking of her. She smiled friendly and got up to help carry all of the supplies. "Let me help" Far too kind. She took the tent from him lead him to where the group was resting by the bonfired. Harajatish was already with the other elders where they surrendered by children as they told them stories of their people. He smiled gentle it that. It remind him of home. "There a spot over there" Elwood told him gentle as point to area in the middle of elves refugees. Something they probably done to keep the elder and Adahleni safer. Others he has no doubt they would be closer to the outskirts. He nodded and followed Elwood to where she was shown where they would go by other elf. Together they set up the tent. Once they were done he laid the warmest and most comfortable blanket on the floor to soft it for the group. He would have put his stuff in front of the tent flap but Elwood beat him to it. And he left with the back much to his annoyance which he pretty sure she knew too. The little brat.

Soon he gather the rest of them together. Where they meet up by other elf who told them that they could use the baths now. Which they were all thankfully for. Elwood purred as she relaxed warm water. That she had to clean before any of them used it. It was unisex which she pretty sure that was because of how many refugees they were and the nobles what a clean bath to themselves without the cooties of the poor. Elwood scrub of the travel from her skin and hair. Which Falonuralas help her out with. For what reason his really like her hair. She found that amusing and so did rest of them. She help out Adahleni along with Dalinev. They all pretty sure that Adahleni was purring from the attention that both of them were give her. Not to mention the massage that Elwood was giving. Which suddenly she found the others lining up for massage. She was happy to help.

Before the group left she clean it for the next group of people waiting for her. She giggled at the happy comments about the bath cleanness. She got the Look from Arlise'el and strange look from Dalinev.

The group walked quietly back to their tent where they all collapse on their bedroll. Happy and warm and more importantly safe. Even though the blankets weren't enough for all of them it didn't matter. They all pile next to one another and shared the blankets. They all sleep peacefully that night. Even more after both Elwoof and Arlise'el drew warmth runes on the tent and fur blanket that they sleep all yet the group felt better that Adahleni and Harajatish was safe by Haven.

That night they group fell asleep to the sounds of the elves laugher and talking. And the bonfire crackling into the into the night.

Elwood woke up early that morning much to her annoyance. She had hope to sleep in a little longer. But she could fall back to sleep no matter how much she tried. So quietly she got up and untangled herself from the limbs of others. Carefully make sure that the others didn't feel the cold when she sat up. Stretching her up body she let out a happy groan. Her body wasn't used to this kind of thing. She was used to a bed and house and only traveling when she need herbs but even then it wasn't as far as travel that she had to sleep outside. Maybes she sleep out in nature once in awhile for her little sister and friends to have alone time. But otherwise she was used to comfort of constant home and resting when got tired. Having clean clothes everydays. God did her cloths smell. Hopefully she would get to clean them soon. She frowned and shook her head of those thoughts lest she get sad about what was taken from her. Combing her hair out with her fingers she hummed quietly to herself and listen to the world awaken from its nightly sumbler.

Mothers quietly whisper to kids and babies. The winter birds chirped their morning songs. The soldiers beginning the practiced or beginning the practice more loudly as people were rising now. Elwood tilted her head before sticking her head outside the tent just as a person stop in front of their tent. "Yes?" she whisper quietly to the startled elf. Their ears lift in surprise and eyes slight widen it the female gazing up it them. "Yes there two mages here?" he coughed to help with his squeaky voices. "The templars will being expecting us earlier than what you were told." She nodded. "I'll tell the others." He nodded. "I'll be back to show where we're will be meeting. Get ready fast." He added as an afterthought.

Elwood stuck her head back into the tent to find the others wake and tenes. "I suppose i don't need to give the message now." She spoke light heartedly as she tried to get the others to relax. "I suppose i should have seen that coming." Arlise'el said tiredly as he drag his hand over his face. "I don't why you told them anyways." Their warrior said hotely . "Cause they would have found out evently Falonaralas." Their rouge said as they begin to put up Elwood hair. "And that would have been worse" she mutters angrily as patted Elwood gently. "Arlanan she could have hidden it." he weakly argued though he know that she couldn't. He saw something in his mind that he rather not come to past in real life. " Arlanan right Falonuralas and you know it." Said the other female rogue who help Harajatish up. "You don't know that She could have hidden it." Creatures help them Or maybe he should ask the wolf for trickiest would be better to hide her."But Aronhalaan we don't know what it'll do to her." he half shouted in worry as he was trying to be quiet for other who still sleep and cause he didn't want this conversation to leave their little group. Least more know of how special she was. "It'll what." The group nearly jump out of there skin when Elwood spoke up. "You know it's still creepy when you do that." The other female rouge said. "I know Dalinev you told me before." Elwood said with a gentle smile to the her.

"Yes will as lovely as this conversation is." Arlise'el rose from his spot "But we must go Elwood." She nodded and exit the tent and into the cold mountain's winter air. "At risk of sounding like a worry parent but you remember what your backstory is right." He whisper quietly enough that only she could hear him. "Yes Dad don't worry." he give her look but nodded.

Elwood waved person who promised to get them and who wave back it them person promised to. The jogged light to each other and spoke quietly so not to disturb the other still sleeping. He lead the way to where the other mages were waiting…. Along with the templars scather here and there. Almost like they're trying to make it seem like there wasn't a lot of them.

Elwood look it the group of mages and found it odd. Not just cause they seemed muted but also cause there seems to be a split into two group. One side elven and other human. It was odd. Do they fear the elves like humans did in her world. Or was it something else. Other question to add to her growing list. She watch the all mages as she spoke softly with Arlise'el.

"Okay so this what we're doing today." Same elf that they spoke to earlier said as he look down it the paper. "We'll be clearing out some areas and melting some snow and adding more warming runes to the Chanty and house." he raised an eyebrow at that. "And we're being sent out for herbs and iron." Raising his head he look up it all of mages who look up at him from box he was on. "And for those of look directly at Elwood and Arlise'el. "Templar are always watching." The group nodded before breaking off to take care of the choirs for the day. He got of the box and went into the crowd "Elwood and Arlise'el I need to talk to you two." The nodded and wait for him to finish telling what group would do what.

"Okay, my name is Keeper," he sigh as the two of them made a face Elwood look up him curiously and Arlise'el was giggling or trying to not giggle in his face. "Yes i know but it what people recognize and remember." He give him the Look which stop Arlise'el snickers. Elwood was still confused. "Now that i know that you don't have a staff." Elwood nodded as Keeper started to get this conversation back on track. "Yes lost it to a bandit attack." Keeper nodded. "Understable we have staff you can borrow." They nodded. "For now I'll keep you two in group work till your comfortable around templar enough that you won't be too twitchy when they follow." He look at them grimly . "Their twitchy around new mages. Or more twitchy around new mages." He corrected, " Keep your head down and don't talk back to them. "Elwood tilted her head slightly but nodded. "Just say yes or no sir/madam. No sudden movement. Keep your hands where they can see them. " Elwood bit her lips in concern but nodded. "Also if you can numbers do count. Try not to let you or any other mage go allow" Both nodded solemnly. "Good we have work to do." Both followed him as lead the group of mages left to where they would work for the day.

The weeks she spent in Haven it was will boring for the most part. And still really smelly heaven help her this place really stinked. Day after day she would wake up before the others and then wake up Arlise'el and then wake up Arlanan she tried to let her sleep in once but she got a lecture about her hair being in loose braid. She rather avoid that again thank you very much. Then her and Arlise'el would leave for there mage work and take a break at noon with the rest of mages. Honesty this was lot more boring than her old work and her old work was just as repetitive of course she did like what she used to do and this this she didn't care for. At least they got pay for it which they spend it on more blankets and warm cloths. The merchant dude was nice.

Thankfully today she got permission to go with the other elves and human to wash cloths. Which was good cause their clothes were starting to smellllll. So was the bedrolls too so those were being clean no matter what the others said. Not mention the others cloths were being cleaned too. Though it was just her and Adahleni clean them as the others couldn't get the day off to wash them. Harajatish they wouldn't let near the cloths clean he was old and need more rest. And he did try but her shape eye caught him. Years of raising her sister had train her to watch out for the sneaky sneaky. Though she did have to give him points for getting pass most of the rogues though.

Elwood hummed as she clean the cloths with the others fae… no elves. This was going to take a long will before she got used to that. She thought as she scrubbed a particular stubborn stain out of the cloths. "Adahleni?" Her ears perk up at the sound of worry from another elf speak her friends name. "Are you alright?" She stop and turn to look her friend hands still holding the cloth let it drop back into the basket wet and full of soap subs. Quickly she wipe her hands on her skirt apron. Adahleni was looking a little green and clutching her stomach. She frowned deeply all the her medically knowledge ran through her head on the possible things that could be wrong. Gentle she place her hand on Adahleni back and rubbed it help soothe the female. "Adahleni" She asked as look into eyes seeking permission. Adahleni nodded and she let her magic gentle flow into pregnant female checking her over for anything that could be wrong. "Are you a healer." Elwood hummed yes as she continued to look over Adahleni without look it other. So far she found nothing but a health baby and health mom to be. Which was mostly cause she started to give Adahleni as much food as she could. Still the elf was still too skinny for her liking. Most of them whereas will but she could feed them all…. Will not will the limit resource she had right now.

"It's just normal nausea," Adahleni nodded relieved but still feeling sick. "Adan is apothecary in Haven he'll have something for that." Elwood nodded but raised an eyebrow. "After I'm done i;ll check him out." The she elf nodded. "If you don't mind like to go with you a friend of my is horrible headaches." Elwood look it female who shifted nervous under her gaze. "Yes." The she elf left her and Adahleni alone.

After insuring that Adahleni was fine she went back to clean the cloths. But this time only she was cleaning them Adahleni, Elwood had sit down and rest much to her annoyance. It took while longer but it have it's use. She listen in on those around her talk. Quietly she listen as she scrub the clothes trying to pick up more hints of this world. So far the only constant thing she hear was Templar and Mage war. And something to do with peace talk in a conclave? Why would you talk peace in cave? And what in the name of apples was a Divine? Mentally she a list more things she would need to ask others in private.

As soon as she was done she dry all of the their wet clothes and fold them back into the basket. Or more like she dry them and Adahleni glared it her till she let her fold the cloths. Which was fine it made it easy for her to dry other cloths. Or those brave enough to ask. Which strangely she notice was mostly the fae… damn the elves that asked for to use her magic to dry cloths. Humans seem to avoid her mostly. Those not brave enough let their clothes to dry on the racks.

Elwood soon forgotten about Adan with her worry for her friend. But the other elf had not. And showed up it her tent and noon. Thankfully Dalinev was there when the other came by and followed both them to this apothecary place. She took advantage of this trip to get look at Haven. All her trips into the town had been in hurry leaving her unable to look at the town. It smell worse in here. But it wasn't as crowd as she thought it would be. Even if there was tent in here was will for the most part not as crowd for tents in front of Haven have to be there. How odd. Though their bonfire didn't look as warm as theirs so that was plus. The downside it was next to the tavern so food was closer to them. And they got some nice songs to listen to whenever they relax. Though she suppose the drunks running into the tent would be downside. She mused as she walk up the steps. The rest of the way to adan was filled with lest cabin but that might be cause it's on hill and up against the mountain.

Elwood knocked on the door to Adan workshop before opening. Adan himself was talking to a nun…. Sister? What were they called again? But her , Dalinev and other wait for him to patiently finished. Elwood look around the place. It was Apothecary place all right. Though less green than hers place. Then again she like to add nature every where too. More than most did even those of her family.

Potion and books and paper laid every on the table surfaces. Elwood glanced it the book only to find she couldn't read. Sham. And look like she was going have learn a new language it seem. I wonder if the merchant sold books. Probably.

Elwood turn to face Adan just as the sister left. "Yes can i help you?" He asked grumpily as he got back to work. "Yes we" she gestured both Dalinev and her "need a potion for morning sickness." Adan grunted and Elwood look the shy elf beside her.. "I need a potion for headaches." Adan nodded and turn to look to his shelf and grabbed vials off it. "This will treat headaches." He hand it to the shy elf who took the potion. "Yours will take time." he said as he look it Elwood who nodded. "I figure as much." he quirked an eyebrow. "Any other symptoms?" Elwood thought for a bit, but no other symptoms pop into her head that scream danger out of ordinary. "Her fatigue is slightly worrying but it believe that most her body finally allowing itself to feel safe enough that let her feel that now." Adan nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He said thoughtfully as he look it her strange. "Come back by the 6th bell. And your potion will be done." She nodded and turn to leave if not for the younger elf squeaking out that she was healer. Adan was surprised and quizzed her on her knowledge and was sudden cruising up a storm for the damn idiocy of those in charge.

"I find myself need more help with healing and despite what they think i'm a Alchemist." He said bitterly. " I can help you. " Adan nodded " Good come here tomorrow i'll informer the templars" She nodded and left with others. Dalinev wasn't happy. The shy elf will she was apologizing the whole way back. Elwood try to sooth the her but she didn't think she did a good job consider that other practically sprint away once they when in tent area. She was little confused why shy one did that.

The rest of the day went without incident and both Elwood and Arlise'el went to get Adahlen's potion. Personally she thought it was cause he wanted to check and see if this Adan person was safe. The night on the other hand. The group was worry. It was filled with making a backstory that was believable just incase. And quizzed her what she really knew. Arlise'el was surprised and didn't know half what she was saying. Which made it worse those that didn't even have little training in healing.

Soon the day come far too quickly for some those in the group. Elwood though was still up before the others but found that they were sleeping much lighter today. Arlise'el, Dalinev, Arlanan and Falonuralas up before she wake them. Though it was weirder that Falonuralas was up it all. He usually sleep in longer than any of them but that's cause they had him on the night shift too. But Arlanan did her hair as always. Putting up in braid that she learn later was what city elves used to keep their ears clean and out of the way from getting dirty. With the braid keeping the ears held close to head and wrap around the head. She thought was neat and smart.

Arlise'el walk her to the Adan place then rush to meet up the mages. Felt like he was dropping her off on the first day of school she mused as she knock on the door with back of her hand. To which Adan muffled come in came.

The rest of the day was filled with amusement as Adan threw a hissy fit when he found out more her background in healing. When he asked her why she wasn't working with the rest of healers. She shrugged and simple say softly they never ask her anything about what she did beforehand. That cause him to stop and go quiet before starting to rang about baliff unable to do their job correctly.

The rest of the week was then filled with Adan teaching her how to make potion that she didn't know. Of course it doesn't help she didn't have some of the ingredients they have here for the potion always she would know. She did thing the new potion where neat and interesting. Adan let her try it after insuring she knew the receipts by heart. Unfortunately she couldn't practice some of them due to how rare some of the ingredients were which was sad. At least she memorized the receipt if she had to make it.

Working with Adan had make it seem like home. Enough that she always called to her sister to get her ingredients she need. At least till she realized where she was at. Her hands begin to tremble and carefully she grinding the herbs and wipe her tears with the back of her hand. Went back to work and try not to think about home.

Soon month came and past and she began to feel uneasy. She didn't know why and her nightmare didn't help. Thankfully she didn't wake up anyone from her nightmares. With each day the uneasy feeling grew. But she tried to ignore it with teasing Arlise'el who continue to walk her to Adan's workshop. She keep calling him dad which would cause people to squint it her for some reason.

That day she knew why she uneasy and why she had those nightmares. It was late in the afternoon when it happen. Her hackles raised and just before it happen she grab Adan and duck under the desk and threw a barrier over them for safety. For magic explosion shook the earth and cause all of the vials to explode. Adan bless his heart coved her as will.

When Both of them were sure the vials were done exploring the ran outside to only skid in halt and stare at the sky in horror along with everyone else. The sky had been torn open.

* * *

Something I should mention and keep forgetting to mention i don't have a beta so be kind. IF you want you can send a private message if you don't want to leave it in the reviews.

Otherwise thanks for reading =3


	3. Chapter 2: Healing, Healing Egg

Chapter 2

Healing, Healing Egg

There was a lot of screaming and panic in Haven street. Adan had Elwood go back to her tent. He said because he didn't want her to get in his way. But she was pretty sure that he was telling her to check on her group. Otherwise he knew that she knew her stuff and chances are he would get in her way.

Elwood runned pass the panicking people. All with the single-mindedness to check on her group. And she would have made it to them if the scream for help didn't reach her ears. She reluctantly turn around looking frantically for source of cry for help. THERE! A man holding his daughter who look like she fought a paper shredder and lost.

"I'm a healer." She stated as she kneeled next to them as she gently but firmly took the toddler out of the shell shock man. "I'M NOT GOING TO TRUST A KNIFE-EAR!" The man yell at Elwood who look up at the man in his desperate and fearfully eyes with her own unfeeling doe brown unblinking eyes. "Ask if me if I care." She said deadpan as she pick up the toddler and ran to the healer tent. Where she found 70 people wounded crying out for help to them. Healers both of magic and non magic rushed to help them. Healers frantically putting push on the wounds. Others trying get patient to hold still for healing.

Ignoring them all she pushed and dodged her way gracefully to empty cot will not jousting the toddler. Gently she laid the toddler on the cot. Using her magic she started to took out the glass of the toddler who cried in pain. Elwood began to sing gently to child a lullaby that her mother song to her.

Suantraí sí, a linbhín  
Luasc go mall sa chliabhán  
Lú lá luí, a linbhín  
Dún do shúil, a naíonáin

She sang gently as she clean the toddler's wound. Her wounds weren't as bad as they looked. The bleed for most of them had stop other will they were beginning to stop bleeding. It the she really had to do was clean the wound. And to make sure they was no internal damage.

Seoithín seoithín seoithín seó  
Seoithín seoithín seoithín seó  
Seoithín seoithín seoithín seó  
Suantraí sí, a linbhín,  
A thaiscidh, a stór

Gentle she begin to close the child wound for there was no raise for the child to suffer in bed with wounds she could easily close with no problem. Elwood let her magic the letting her magic put on light show for the toddler who tears began to stop in order to stare at the pretty dancing lights. The lights twilled and change colored in front of the child's eyes who gazed it the pretty lights.

Luí go socair, luí go ciúin  
Codladh sámh, a ghrághil  
Fan id' shuan, a thaiscidh buan  
Go n-éirí tú ar maidin

She smiled as wounds were all close and the toddler was sound an asleep. To which Elwood cause by putting magic into her song one that would let the child rest and recover the horrors of the day. Beside the child's body need rest after what it went through.

After she help the toddler she was dragged to another patient and then another after that was done. The patients never end, her energy and magic was never waved much to the surprise of everyone. Even though she was dragged from patient to another each in different degrees of wounds. She was never got tired by what everyone saw. Her patients that she worked on look to be better off than those look by other mages. Much better more live and less death warmed over. Not to mention quieter too. Other notice as will that unlike many elves and mages she would just shove patient who yelling profanity down put them to sleep and carry on with healing. Which some of the braver healers started to do as will.

Elwood with set down on the stool with heaviness her. She rest her arms on her legs let her head fall forward. The overflowing patients have finally gotten to after finally getting rest. She may not have sunk in storm but she sure was tired now that it was ended. God she hadn't felt this tired in a while. Maybe once in a while back home but not here not until now.

She stared into the down at the ground not really seen it. It was worry elf that gentle touch to snap out of the it. "Rest we'll call if we need any help" she nodded as she wordless walk out of the tent.

She wasn't sure how she got back to her group's tents. Just that it was suddenly in front of her and she was being hugged and dragged into the tent. They question her and she tiredly slurred out answer where she been. She was so tired and words weren't working or neither was her brain for that matter. She was just tired.

Everything was finally catching up to her. The world was falling to pieces. Dalinev place food in front of her face. Order her to eat. And she did but all of it taste of tasteless and nasty. She forced herself to swallow the food not wanting to waste what little food came their way. After words the men stood guard out of the tent while female strip her into her sleep wear. Was it night or day she sure didn't know she thought as the exhaust overtook her.

She sleep peacefully for the first time that week. Her nightmares ceased thoughts of not making back to her family and friends disappear. Though she couldn't sleep in the inky blackness of her dream. She could smell. And it smelled like her home of plants being dried in every spot of the house.

Even though they had a drying room specifically for that. It still some how had finally found drying random places of the house. From the closet to drawers to dresser to kitchen to the diner plants were found everywhere drying. Plants them self alive found growing everywhere in her home. From the ceiling to floors. She had plants in every room.

Then she awoke from the dream to angry whisper outside their tent. Looking around tiredly she found everyone curled up around her. She smiled and patted adahleni head with affection. Gentle she disentangled herself from limbs.

She felt like she was playing twister when she crawled over them. And worst part about it was she smol really smol and the next open space between limbs were really out of her reach. But finally she made it to the tent flap and poke her head out. Arlis'el was angrily whisper arguing with a scout.

"Arlise'el" She mumbled tiredly, He look down it her with a strained smiled. "It's fine Elwood" Gentle he pushed her back into the tent. "Go back to sleep." Elwood hmmed sleepy and would have gone back into the tent had it not been for the Scout speaking out. "You're being called by the Left Hand of Divine."

She stare up it the Scout. Who the heck of left hand of divine. What's a divine now she thought of about it. Raising eyebrow at the scout who look away from her piercing gaze. Something them was off. Dangerous whisper his mind yet he seen her around being kind and ignore the cruelty that other tried to her. Or that what they found. Those who cheap her, insulted her or where mean always to seem to suffer. They tried to see if it was her getting back it them them but nothing. They found nothing. She always followed her routine, wake up go to work eat lunch when Adan pushed her out of apothecary, go back to work then go back to her little group and sleep. She didn't deviate from it. And even on her days off she remain within the elf refugee camp. They found no magic either so it couldn't be that. Beside magic couldn't do that. But her gaze he could still feel her gaze on him. Searching for his secrets for anything she could use against him.

"It's important madam" He finally relented under her gaze. "Fine" Came her sharp reply. She went back into the tent to quickly fix herself up and to get some decent clothes on. If was she right and that's was titled chance are there important. And even if she didn't two hoots about them it's better to make a good impression then bad one by meeting them in the night shirt. That and her Aunt would most likely kill her if she did meet important person in her sleep wear. Quick she run her hand the her hair to get rid any knots and to control her hair before being the loose braid that she prefer. Quickly she left the tent.

Arlise'el when she went back into the tent from way the Scout was wilting on his angry dad disapprove face. And when Elwood came back out of the tent, he followed them and continue to glare it the Scout back. From somewhere in his keeper robes he pulled out a bread for her to munch on. Before she could argue it not needing it he give the Look™. Elwood shut her mouth and eat the bread lest she wake up angry dad mode on her. Better the scout then her.

Scout lead them into the Chanty where he went start to dungeon . Elwood hackles rose and beside her she felt Arlise'el tense up. Was this trap did they walk start into a trap.

Ignoring the guard the scout open the door. Behind the stood the left hand of the Divine. She wasn't scary looking like everyone keeps whispering about. Dangerous sure but not scary. If anything it reminds her of young fae that just starting to be scary.

In the prison in front of her was Adan looking over someone's injury. "You're the one who took over the healer's tent?" Elwood tilted her head slightly as she look at middle age woman. "I'm" She look up at the her older female. "Good then Adan needs help with the prison." Why did it feel like she made a mistake. She thought as she walked in the prison.

Elwood got to work with Adan who grumbled under his breath on how she should be resting from healing since she did take over the Healer's tent. But he wouldn't say that the Nightingale face. Together they worked hard to stabilize the female with the glowy green hand.

"Adan go to sleep." Elwood said after noticed how haggard he look. "I can sleep when i'm dead." he grumbled as he continued to angrily grinded the herbs. "Sleep Adan." She stated calmly. "You sleep." He said irritated. "I did." She stated softly. "Should have sleep longer" He huffed. "Adan I'm…... was a healer and an apothecary owner before i was forced from my home." She told him gentle as she turn to look look it him. "I'm used to the odd hours."

Adan stared at her before turning away. "They still shouldn't have bugged you." He grumbles as he pour the grinded up herbs in the cauldron. Quietly he mixed the potion before putting a lid on it. "It need to sit for few minutes. Then you can use." She nodded as she watch him stand. "I'll be back and then you get some sleep." He said as he dusted himself off. "Goodnight Adan" she told him softly as he left.

She was starting to get frustrated. The glowy green magic was always making her work harder to keep the female stabilized. Any moment she stop her magic from containing the mark it would lashing out and would undo ALL of her and Adan hard work in a matter of seconds. If not for the fact she wasn't sure and the female wasn't stable she would have rip the damn object out patients hand.

Her ears twitch it the sound of door opening but she didn't turn around to see who came in. She more important things to do then to be curious and see who came in. Beside the damn GREEN FRUSTRATING MAGIC was trying it best to undo her and Adan hard work.

Behind her, she heard someone throat their throat. Tilting her head to let them know she was listening. "Ahem" She ignore them and continue to work. "AHEM!" She took a sharp breath in annoyed by the idot bothing her. "If you're going to be noise i'm going to tell the guard to escort you out." She calmly told them. She heard someone stiffen a chuckle.

"Yes will." The person voice cracked with indigent. "This the Apostate Solas his a Fade Expert." She reached for potion just out of her reach. A hand larger then her pick up potion for her and handed it to her. "Thank you." She said tiredly as she shift the female to drink it without choking on it. "He'll be helping out the treatment of murder." She ignore that comment and continue on with her work. Much to the annoyance of the other person who just huffed and stomped away.

"If I may?" Came a masculine voice. She nodded and let him take the hand that held the annoying green magic. Together the both of them worked on the patient. She told him quietly the patient contention and what she and Adan had did to help the patient. He nodded everyone in awhile. Soon though it became quiet as the both worked on patient.

She yawn a couple times before falling asleep. Despite trying her best to stay wake. But both her magic and body were exhausted. Both were drained of energy from trying to keep the patient alive and the green annoyance from taking over the patient. Now she must sleep.

And she did with the patient head resting on her lap. Her hand resting on patient forehead. Making it seem like she wasn't sleep at all but simple checking on the patient.

She woke up or started to anyways. She wasn't cold which was nice but a little on weird side. Consider she sleeps next to tent opening and it tends to cold right there. Ugh she going to need to get up. She need to get ready before waking up the others. Ughhhh can't she sleep in and ignore the world for a day or week maybe even a month. Ughhh. Adan going to need her help soon. Elwood open her eyes, and was taken back that that she wasn't in the tent but the dungeon.

What was going on. Quiet voice whisper reminded her what happen. Blinking owlish she set up from where she was laying down. Maybe adan got her the blankets? "I see you finally…. DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT IT!" She froze from just as she was going to stand up. "GUARDS!" Adan angrily barked. "Get her plate of food" The poor guard nearest run to do as he was told lest he angrier the healers. "Now you DON'T you dare think about healing till you get some food." Adan angrily said as he stared her down till she set back down. "She nodded and covered herself with the blanket it was cold.

She sat down waiting for her meal. It would have been boring boring if not for the fact she give random input much to Adan annoyance. She couldn't tell if the other was amused or not. He had a rather good poker face.

Soon the guard came back with the food and she eat it quickly. Practically scarfing it down. She didn't realize how hungry she was till after she was eating. Nor did Elwood realize how dangerous low her energy level were.

Getting up she folded the blanket before handing it and plate to the guard before checking on the patient. She was stable. Huh what Solas did while she sleep finally worked to keep the green annoyance stable. Solas give her updates on the patient and she nodded.

Quickly the 3 of them worked. Solas mainly keep the annoying green magic from killing there patient. While she fixed up any of the damage of the green magic did. Adan made the potion to help patient.

Soon though Adan shoved her away to get some rest and larger break then the nap she had. She left without a fuss mostly cause she didn't want to get Adan even more angry. He scares those poor guard enough as is.

Elwood went back to the her group's tent. Ignoring the people and their daily clumsiness. Not that it matter when she gracefully avoid them. She waved hi and smile to those she recognized but she didn't stop. She was anxious to see the others.

Safe. Letting out a sigh relief it the sight of them in front of the tent. They looked a little worry? She hoped nothing happen while she was healing. Elwood walked a little faster to them worry something had happen to them while she was gone. "Hi" A few of them jump but the rest had face of relief. Oh it's group hug time this fine.

They forced her to sleep more which she did curled up against Dalinev who was making sure she sleep. Or that's what she told the others. Truthfully Elwood know that she was lying why she wasn't suring. Personally she thought she was guarding her from being disputed.

She slept peacefully and woke to feel more rested. The weariness she didn't know was there was gone. How did she not noticed she was that tired. Or had a headache...migraine for that matter? Did she really let herself be drain that much healing.

"Oh"Elwood took the food plate from her. The smell making her mouth water and her stomach to grumble. "thank you Dalinev." Elwood said as she smiled up at the female elf who nodded and set back down and stared Elwood down.

"Are you from Tevinter?" Elwood paused before taking a bite of her food. She look up at Dalinev. "No" Dalinev shifted upneasyly as Elwood continue to stare it her. "Antiva?" Elwood tilted her slighting as she look Dalinev who was feeling slighting scared by her doe brown eye staring at her. "No" Dalinev didn't ask Elwood more question something about was off. Nice and safe one moment then eerie and dangerous the next.

* * *

Song being sang: watch?v=VGSgBXf8e70

Sorry no art mostly cause i'm back in class now. Which also mean less time to update. I'll try for updating twice a month. If not i will be updating once a month. Also this little late because this chapter fought me when i was trying to edit it. Hopefully there not to many mistake but if there is. Point them out and i'll see about fixing them as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading ヾ(^ ^ゞ


	4. Chapter 3: Rest and an Egg

Chapter 3

Rest and an Egg

Elwood now rested and full of food was ready for the next round of battle with the annoying green magic. Dalinev she noted left at once with her plate as soon as she was done eating. Mmm perhaps she need to tone it down. She need to remember that this people were not like the ones back home. Despite looking very similar to them.

Sighing she ignore her thoughts and got up and ready for the day. It wasn't the same dress as yesterday seem like someone took her cloths for cleaning will she sleep. Oh will. Thankfully she bought an extra one set of cloths last week. Elwood wanted an extra pair of clothes just in case something happen to her current cloths. That and these one where much warm then her other ones, thus she didn't have waste energy with warming spells. Beside the cloths she came with were meant for more fair weather, weather that was never cold like here. Unless she travels to the colder climates areas otherwise her home had perfect weather every day. So long as her moods were calm at least.

Leaving the tent she murder walk her way to chanty ignoring the people that part out of her way. Some of the people even jump out Elwoods way and into wall or other people and tables to get out of her way. Even the soldiers and spies moved out way quickly. Opening the chantry doors she muder walk her way to the dungeon, chantry sisters and nobles part like the red seas for her. Where the guards upon noticing her open the door for her. Lest she stop to open the door.

To her surprise Solas was still there. She blinked, Elwood tilted her as she watch him work for a bit before walking into the cell herself. She kneel on otherside of patient from him. "Her condition is the same." Elwood nodded it would be another days of battling to keep her stable.

It was better she noticed. The annoying green magic was attacking the patient as much will as before but it wasn't as much as when she first worked on her. Whatever he was doing was keeping the annoying green magic from killing patient. While it still lashed out the patent it still didn't undo all of their hard work of healing that did beforehand. Though she felt a mega drain from healing which shouldn't be. Not with her experience in healing and training she had. This meant that annoying green magic was taking a bit of her magic while she was in the process of healing. Elwood felt far too winded from healing then she should have. She would have to be carefully of the annoying green magic.

Elwood nearly jump out of her skin when Adan touch her shoulder. "Rest" She nodded let him take her spot by the patient. She felt like it was far too hard to breath. The damn annoying green magic. Grinding her teeth in annoyance. She should know better.

Annoyed she got up and left Adan and Solas to work on the patient while she went to get food. Hunger was slowly gnawing at her. And from all of the healing she need the energy back. Now that she thought about it she didn't see Solas have a break. She'll have ask Adan to see if Solas has taken a break from healing if not they going to need to set on him for him to rest.

She took her food and with a thanks to Flissa she left the establishment. She went to spot that in woods that she found further out then solider camp and training ground. It was hunter's cabin that she found was empty. She was waiting for few more days to make sure that it was empty before showing her group. It would be warm then tent and it would take less energy for her and Arlise'el to keep warm.

Setting on the crates she ate while enjoying the silence of the woods. Thankfully sounds of training was drowned out by how far she was and nature natural sounds barriers TREES. Quietly Elwood ate her food as she watch the nature around. It was much like the nature back home just a little less magically. Even in the human world had more magic then this place. This place was odd and so very muted compare to her home world.

Humming quietly she let herself relax. It's been so long since she could relax without the eyes watching her. She was used to it. But back home she had places where even the eyes could not reach her. Places that were just hers. Here she had none of that and only the places where they allowed her to go. And even then she always had eyes on her. But thanks to the recent disaster the eyes had more important things to do then to watch her 24/7. For that she was thankfully for the sky being torn open.

She let out annoyed sigh as a felt someone come closer to her. Better leave before they get a chance to question her. Elwood jump of the crate and start back to Haven. She took the route opposites of those tracking her. Drop off the her plate at Flissa's bar. Before heading back into the Chantry for another long healing session.

Elwood let out a tired sigh as she lean back on cold dungeon walls while she got her breath back. The green magic was stealing her magic. Despite what she did she couldn't stop it. Not unless she want to stop heal. Which wasn't possible for one she was being order to. And 2 the patient might die if she did. Her Aunt Mal did she was too nice.

Adan held out a potion in front of her. She looks up curiously at him. "It is to get your energy back" She took the potion but she didn't drink it. "It's Lyrium Potions" Ah she heard about this from the other mages. She let bit of her magic out to investigate it. She did not like what she found in the potion. Beside the fact it was magic booster and she really can't have those less she turns into a drunken fool which she did. Something else about this potion set her teeth on edge, she didn't know what but something was wrong with this potion. She wasn't going to drink this. Not that Adan noticed he had his back turn towards her while he was working. She just put this back into his stash when she goes back to the cabin.

She needed energy and best way to get that was food. She left them once more in to get look for food. "Vincent" She said softly to waiter who was strangely jumpy around her. "I need three plates not one this time." Vincent nodded left quickly to get the food for. She wasn't sure why he was nervous around her. She found odd of him. Did he know?

She thank the Vincent and left back for the dungeon she glared at the guards when they went to tell her something. Both of them shut up when she glared at them and let her pass. Elwood handed Adan his food which he took it and ate while he mixed potion.

"Solas" She called out to mage. "Yes?" He answered back. "Here food for you." His ears twitched. Solas turn to look it the plate of food in her hand. It smelled delicious. "Thank you." He took the food and ate bits and pieces while he keep the mark calm.

She then started to eat her food once she delivered both of them there food. Once she was done eating she went back to work. Elwood still found that the she was drain far too quickly thanks to green magic. And unfortunately both Adan and Solas started to notice. Which got annoying when Adan started to push more of the Lyrium potion on her which was eventually her tell him no she not going to drink those things. Which cause an heated argument between the two that eventually had Adan storming out of the dungeon talking about how she crazy.

She huffed and sat down angrily. She wringed her nose and started to angry to grinding the herbs into paste. Angrily Elwood beginned to mumble in her native language. What she didn't see was Solas ears twitching. Ever so often glancing at her. "IF you having something to say to me then say it Solas." She said as she grind her teeth togethers. "Then say it instead of looking it me every so often" Solas ears turn red from being caught "It nothing Da'len nothing it all." He said noping out that trap as quick as possible. He was no fool.

She huffed but took his answer and continue to work. Potion she made was one she made back home. It would keep foreign magic from further doing damage to one's body. It will it didn't kill the foreign magic it would stop further damage. Something that the patient desperately need.

Pouring the potion into the cup Elwood got up and carefully pick the patient's upper body up. Carefully she began to have the patient drink. Having magic made the process easily to do. Mostly cause she didn't have to give her tiny slips. Because of her magic and her study of healing from back home she knew how to get the body to respond to drink while a patient was in a coma. Of course a nasogastric tube would still be safer and better for the patient but eh she rather not have to explain that to them. Beside she wasn't sure they had anything safe for her to do that producer.

"Da'len if your are tired you should rest." Solas finally spoke up. She look up it him annoyed. "She looked up at him annoyed. "I'm fine Solas." she snapped at him as she put down the cup. Gently she laid patient back down. "Speaking of rest Solas have you rest yet." She asked as look at him.

Solas was reaching over for potion when she asked that question, he hesitant for a moment before grabbing the potion. "I'm fine Da'len" He said as he didn't look at her. "Not what I asked Solas." She said evenly as tilted her head slightly. Solas continue to ignore her as she continued to look him.

Elwood continue to look it Solas who continue to ignore her. Unfortunate for the guards had started to felt the effect of her stare despite not being stared at. While she was patient woman she didn't feel like dealing with a guard breaking down. With her magic she reached over to Solas and gently tugged on his own magic.

Solas eyes widen startled he look over at Elwood who was rather confused by his reaction. It was quite a normal thing to tug on one's magic back home. Sure it was not different here. Will amongst the mages it must not be different. Yet Solas acted like she did something scandalous. "Solas?" Elwood tilted her the other way.

Solas shook himself out of it. He scrutinize her, he saw nothing out the ordinary but a confused female? But just because he didn't see something didn't mean there wasn't something there. Even one who seems rather ordinary could hide something if they knew how. Or if they didn't know it was there. "No Da'len I haven't rested yet." He said giving into her question. "They you need a break." Solas with chuckle he went back to the patient. "That's not possible Da'len" he said as he went back to healing.

"If you don't rest Solas you can hurt yourself as much as the patient." She told him calmly as she went back to herbs. "True but the mark is calmer now that I have finally calmed it." She hummed, so that's what he did. "If I was to rest as you requested there no telling what the mark will do." She narrowed her eyes. "I will give you that but there are no reason to share what you did keep it calm." Solas shoulders shook a little. "I'm a capable healer." Elwood said annoyed that she was being laughed it. "I'm sure you are Da'len" Her eyebrow twitches in annoyance. "But I'm afraid a break is not possible beside I'm will rest." He said with chuckle.

Elwood huffed and reach over to Adan's bags. She searches through it looking for the potion that Adan was so determined to get her to drink. "Here" She held out lyrium potion to Solas who look it wary. "I'm afraid Da'len like you I don't drink that." She huffed before shrugged her shoulders before putting it back. While she had something else he can drink but first she needed some ingredients that Adan has here.

"Solas I'll be right back I need a few ingredients that Adan doesn't have here." She informed him as she left determination in her foot sets. She didn't even wait for responses that he heard her or if he needed her. She murder walk her way to Adan hut where she grabs the supplies she need and left quickly to woods where she gather her ingredients. It was a little difficult and took a little longer then she wanted but she finally found all of the ingredients she need.

Setting the cauldron on the ground where she light small fire. Water started to appear in the in cauldron and fill it till top as she prepares each ingredient. She gentle add each ingredient to the cauldron as the water started to warm. She stirred the contents in the cauldron when the last of the ingredients were in. Counting in her head she let the potion to set on the fire. When she looked up she was rather surprised to see the plants leaning towards her. Tilting her head she look around her to see that the even the animals had come near her. Deer where near her which wasn't surprising seeing as the plants leaning towards her as the deer always had be kind to her. She pat the deer who snorted but let her continue to let pet them.

The deer rest next to her as she continues with the potion. Taking sniffs of the potion to which to Elwood would gently tap deer noise to get to way from the potion. It was rather a calming. It felt a bit like home to be honest.

"There done." She said as she bottling the potion. "Now to hide the rest." She turned her head left and right looking for hiding place for the cauldron. Frowning she found nothing. Picking up the cauldron walked to the tree. "This will have to do then." She kneeling gently she put her hand on the tree where it began to open up it the base gentle she slides in cauldron. Once in the tree began to close and look once more like it did before she open it.

Smiling she kissed on the forehead the deer goodbye and went back to Haven. Holding the potion gentle but firmly hand in front of her will shielding with left hand. It was such a delicate potion and one with a time limit. A time limited that expired very quickly. She needed to hurry back to Solas or the potion might expire before she got there. Only stop when a guard ehm her. To which she look up with angry in her eyes. The guard fumbles before opening the door quickly and letting her pass.

She walked passed him and straight to Solas where she stopped in front of him. "Solas" She called out as she continued to look at the potion as she'd knee next to him. Solas let out a sigh. "Yes Da'len" He said as he turn to look it her. He blinked as he saw her continue to look it the potion still semi hidden behind her hand. The bottom of potion was barely peeking out from hand that was holding neck of bottle. He couldn't see over hand as she shielding the top portion with her hand.

"Da'len" Solas ears flatten "I told you I don't drink lyrium potion." She blinked. And look up at him confused. "Solas this isn't a lyrium potion." She rather confused by this. Oh wait she was still hiding it. "See" She held out the potion to him. "It a potion from my hometown." Solas look examined the potion before taking it from her to get a closer look at it. "I see." She smiled it him. "It's perfectly safe I take these ones." It was one of few she could drink. "It does have quick expiration date so it best if you drink it soon" she said smiling at him sheepishly.

He could find nothing wrong with it. Solas was feeling rather weary from healing non-stop. It could be worse. He drinks the potion in one gulp. It was rather pleasant? And strangely refreshing too. "Thank you" She smiled and went back to her work.

* * *

Sorry for the late update I'm back in college class. I'll still try for a update once a month but i'm not confidante it be update once a month. Maybe every two months. With me in class now.

This stories does not have a beta's be kind and send a private message if you want to correct something and if you don't to take up space on the review


	5. Chapter 4: Healing Changes

Chapter 4

Changes In Healing

All 3 of them let out a breath of relief when the patient finally stabilized. Finally the healing was done. The green menace finally stop throwing hissy fits. The hissy fit they found out was connected to Breach. There was nothing any could do unless they want to kill the patient and possible cause the Breach to expand. So with a heavy heart both of them let object in hand it attach itself to.

Or it least one would. Elwood could help she know how to remove object magic from someone. She just to rest for a bit before trying. Which is what Elwood was doing. Sleeping. Much to surprise of two companions she didn't fight to go sleep. Instead with tiredness in body she zombie her way back to the her tent. Where once more her group settle her down to sleep. Now that the patient was stable she had no reason to stay wake. Elwood snuggle up in her bedroll. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow she bought not too long. As a treat to herself and her group. It was sale pillow. With good sale dreams.

As her mind descend into an inky blackness. She became more aware of surrounding. Instead of just smell scents now she could touch things and walk around them. She would walk around her dream which mimic her home. She could walk up the stairs to her sister room. Will she couldn't see she could smell her scent. So similar to her own earthy smell. She lay in the sister bed and reach for stuff animal her sister had on bed. Curled up against it. Let the feeling of loneliness disappear. She could pretended that she home. Just between the realms of wake and sleep. Sleeping on her sister bed who want snuggles or had a nightmare. Just here she could pretend.

Elwood couldn't see her home but she could smell and touch the familiar furniture. It was odd. And yet it. It help just a little. It was when she awoke from her dreams the harsh reality would crash on her. She would remain lay in her bedroll eye closed trying to go back to sleep. To stay in that dream just a little bit longer. But before getting up and ready for the day.

She was rather surprised to find everyone sleeping in there usually spots. Though she was in middle will Arlise'el took her spot in front of tent flap while Daliner took his spot at back of tent. She raised an eyebrow it that last bit but shrugged it off and got ready for the day. Arlise'el rose before she could wake him. He was rather surprised to find her wake but rather then comment on it he too got ready for the day. Much like she used she woke up Arlanan who was surprised to find her wake. But like Arlise'el she didn't say anything but just did Elwood hair and waved bye when her and Arlise'el left for their daily work.

Much like before Arlise'el would walk her to Adan place. It was during that walk she learn why he was so surprised by her being up early. She had sleep a whole day. And that he thought she would sleep another day consider how tired she look and constantly healing they had her do. He grumbled out the last bit. Arlise'el did inform her after she asked about the Breach that her patient did wake once more. And that is now the Herald cause she semi closed the Breach. Elwood was surprised but this but didn't comment on it. As they arrived at Adan place and Arlise'el had to hurry up and leave.

She enter Adan place and found him working on potion. Adan point her to her spot where cup of coffee was waiting for. She was still incredible thankfully for coffee still being a thing. She just loved coffee. It was good bitter bean juice. Will she drunk her coffee she started to work on her potion that Adan had instructed her to do.

It was when she was half way through the potion that a runner come knocking. With a grumpy come in from Adan the runner walked in. Instead of stopping in front of Adan the runner stop in front of her. "Yes?" she asked the runner without looking it him instead she continue on with potion in front of her. "Your need in Chantry by Mother Marina." He spoke before quickly leaving."You better get going" Adan said as he tried to look worry for her. She nodded let Adan take over her potion and left for the Chantry.

The walk to the Chantry was quiet. Not just cause it was earlier mornings. But also cause the Breach itself had been calmed. Now that it was calmed. She now noticed that there something in the air. Like world was in black white before but now color has been add. Not a lot of color but some. The world itself was still dull but now color was here. It was odd. And frightening. Where as before she noticed that the colors weren't there. Now though after months her the she no longer noticed the missing color. She adjusting. That terrified her.

Elwood open the door to the Chantry and look around for the nun she was suppose to look for. They all look the same to her. With same hats. Ugh make let's try one of bigger hats maybe she be one of them. She thought to herself as walked to the close big hat sister that look like she was doing something important. "Mother Marina?" she asked who she thought might be the right person. "Yes dear?" Mother Marian asked looking up from her paper work. "You asked for me I'm Elwood" She said as point to herself. "Yes the young elf that took over the healing tent and later help with the prison." Elwood raised an eyebrow "Yes." Mother Marian look at Elwood like a mother look fondly at their young daughter. "I have and as will other have taken great interested in your work." Mother Marian motion to walk with her. "Tell me child where did you learns." Elwood raised an eyebrow. "Will I was an Head the Healer in my village Mother." Mother Marian blinked in surprise. "As will as run the local apothecary." Elwood smile knowing at the surprise Mother. "Yes will." Mother Marian coughs awkwardly. "Will then I feel it good thing that we decided to make you Head Healer of Haven." Elwood would look it the Mother Marian in surprise. From what her group told her. Elves don't get hold position of power of in human settlements. Where they that desperate. No matter she turns this into her fairer. She thank the Mother Marian as much as she thought was suppose. Before rushing to tell Adan the news.

Adan was glad for her but he was sad to see her leave. Her work and approach to the potion was far better than his. He would lose a competent potion maker partner. Of course she would still be making potions. Which would make his workload easier seeing how they need more of potions now with this whole Close the Breach thing going on. Oh will at least he won't have to worry about having to heal people the Marker that what she for now.

Elwood nearly threw a fit when she got to the Healer's Tent. Not only was did it REEK but it was DISGUSTING. Dirty rags were all over the place. Instruments where everywhere and it's honestly a surprise no-one got hurt from knives and sewing kit just laying around. Bloody blankets and bandages laid piled up practically everywhere. The only thing that look to be really cared for is medicine but she pretty sure she saw leeches in there. Elwood let out a shiver out of disguise. The place was mess which is fine when chaos is happening. But that had been 5 days ago. The Breach had been calmed. Demons no longer try to knock on their doors. THIS PLACE SHOULD BE CLEAN BY NOW.

Elwood threw everyone out of the tent. Those that would dare to demand of her where stare down with sharpness in her eyes. Patients where keep warm by her magic. Elwood threw everyone into cleaning up the main tent will she sent runners to get more tents. Tents that was someone decided were too important for the healers.

That how she found her marching to idiot in charge of the tents. Give him the dressing down of his lifetime. She glared down at the poor fool who now all to willing to give her what she wanted. Elwood didn't notice the eyes on her. Nor the interest that came with her single mind determination to get the healer tent working order.

No Elwood didn't notice the two pair of eye watch her from afar. Not when crowd had form to watch her work. Not that the crowd stay when she put them to work. Mages that she had previously worked with her to help put the tents quicker. Runes were quickly placed. Medical supplies and furniture were quickly placed. Elwood had 3 new tents set up along with the current one. Which she was using as main tent. Each tent had it uses and made it so that patient would have a little privacy as will keep disease under control. All in all it been a good productive day.

She was excited to go back to her group to talk. She want to share with them what had happened to her. Though she was called upon to check on the Herald who turn out to be the former prisoner. Will Elwood would only confirmed what Solas had said. The Mark had drained her and she need rest. The scout nodded to her before leaving with her with a list of things that Herald will she rest. As will as supplies the Healing tents need as will and more people to help out as will as list of elves she knew that knew of the healing arts.

Honestly she was glad to be back in healing again. She even more excited to tell her group. Elwood excitedly told her group of the things that happen. Though she was a bit embarrassed to find that they found out though the rumor mill. Honesty she knew better to make a scene. She wasn't some youngling. Her Aunt Mal would throw a hissy fit if she knew how she was conducting herself.

Soon she found herself back in the tent. Sleeping in the middle again. She wasn't sure how they pulled that off. Elwood chalk it up to the fact she was tired from the hard work of getting thing organized. Soon though she found herself drifting of to sleep to sound to Dalish lullaby.

* * *

No picture lovelys. The update would have been delay if i did and you waited long enough for the update. I do have winter class so i'm sure that my updating once a month is going to happen i will try though. Also i'm updating at midnight and if the notes seem odd it cause my brain in slight sleep mode.

This chapter was not beta be kind.


End file.
